1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to laser crystallization equipment, and a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor array panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a liquid crystal display (LCD) use a substrate including a thin film transistor.
Particularly, a low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) has excellent carrier mobility such that it is widely used.
The low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor includes an active layer of a polysilicon layer formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer. Methods of crystallizing the amorphous silicon layer include a solid phase crystallization method, an excimer laser crystallization method, and a crystallization method using a metal catalyst.